


Letters From Octavia

by Jahn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bloodreina - Freeform, F/M, Introspection, Letters, Letters from Octavia, makes mends, octavia - Freeform, we stan Octavia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahn/pseuds/Jahn
Summary: Bloodreina wakes up from cryo. There's something about a 100 year scientifically induced nap that makes her think of Lincoln, and the girl she used to be. She struggles with a letter to make her way back to her- the Octavia we know and love





	Letters From Octavia

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to writing for the fandom. I'm grateful for any input you'd have on my writing

Dear Lincoln  
Tonight I had the strangest of dreams. I dreamt of atonement and of peace. I didn’t wake up feeling empty the way I usually do when I dream of you.I love you but I think its time to let you go. I think I always will - you saw me before anyone else did. Before bell did. He turned awful quick when I chose to take charge like the roman king he'd named me after. I don’t know what you would have done about the dark year. Perhaps yuo'd have told us that there was a better way. That we didn’t have to eat our own. After all you were the one who chose to give a girl from space a chance even when youd seen the damage my people could do. You were the first to back down from a fight if it meant no blood was lost.In an ideal world youd make a good king. We’d be ..happy. There’d be proper roads in the most rural villages. Kids in school. No one would starve. You are a king for peace. But we.. weren't ready for you.   
As for this woman I’ve turned into idk what you would do with her.Everyone here hates me. Yet, theres a part of me that thinks that you of all people would understand. You put your people first, over me. You chose to die for them. You chose death over a life with me. Because you felt that’s what was best for your people. So I think you would understand why we had to eat them. Among on ason . All of me for all of us.Even death can't do us part. We did what we had to to survive. If we didn’t, what was the point. We didn’t survive space to die hungry. We didn’t risk deathy by radiation to lose our minds.When the clans elected champions to get access to the bunker we lost twelve warriors. They fell to give us a shot at life.How can we dishonor them?  
We believe in sacrifice because of you ,because of the people who fell. Our heroes. If we die, it would be for naught.  
I regret burnig the hydrofarm,though. I'm sorry I never got to apologise. Maybe ,monty was right. The warriors won't save the day the farmers will. In a world that has no traitors he might have been right.  
We needed a fresh start.  
To Atone.Maybe this time we will do better. Treat our farmers the way we treat our warriors -with utmost reverence.  
Hence,I must go down to the ground. I owe them that.  
To be the first in the line of death.  
Make amends.  
I'm not looking for excuses to die.This new planet, Sanctum looks beautiful.It's colors so vivid- a painter's dream. Nah.paint. the colors are so vivid .You would have loved it here.  
We will do better here.  
I will do better.   
I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Love means giving second chances when there's no chances left to give. and I LOVE Octavia,hence this story..  
> like it/hate it? pease let me know?


End file.
